


Henry Cavill drabble 1

by Walker_August



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Driving, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Snow, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Unnamed Henry Cavill x reader drabble based on the prompt:I just thought of driving up that slippery hill being super quiet trying not to freak out so Henry could concentrate on driving. I’m sure he’d notice and calm his gf down?





	Henry Cavill drabble 1

“Oh god” you try to keep your terrified utterances as quiet as possible as the car slips and slides in the snow and Henry tries his best to control it. The look of concentration on his face turning to a frown.

“I heard that” he tells you, seeming somehow to be very calm about the situation.

In hindsight, going out anywhere in this weather had been foolish – but not much can stand between Henry and his training, and you had so wanted to see the city in the snow. You’d only arrived to Hungary a couple of days ago and were already enchanted by the winter wonderland, so different from back home. Now though, much as you might trust Henry you wish you’d talked him out of it. Being a nervous passenger most of the time didn’t help.

“Sorry! It’s fine, you’re doing really well…I’m just not used to snow” you assure him, resting a hand on his knee and squeezing lightly. He doesn’t miss the slight shake ofyour hand and places one of his over it to reassure you. “Henry! Both hands on the wheel please” you squeal and pull away from him. “Sorry, sorry! Honestly babe I don’t like driving in snow, even if it means I get to watch you work out. I love you but you in shorts is not a sight worth dying for” you mutter nervously.

He gives you a mock offended look but then smiles when he says “I knew you were checking me out, you looked so distracted while I was lifting”

“I mean, there aren’t many views better than that ass” you give back. You know he’s purposefully trying to change the tone to distract you from your worries, but it works. You can’t help flirting back, it’s Henry – how couldn’t you?

“Hmm…I don’t know. I have a few personal favourites from this morning alone” he smirks, recalling your very intense morning activities. Remembering that is more than enough to make you forget your nervousness for a moment as he slowly navigates up the final steep hill.

Once you’re up the slope and close to home he rests a hand on your thigh, eyes still on the road. “Hey, you know I’d never let anything happen to you right?” he looks at you quickly before turning back, indicating in to the driveway of his current residence “You’re my number one priority, and I promise to never, ever put you in danger. You can trust me”

“I know” you respond, quietly and with a small smile.

And you do, you trust this man beyond anything and you know having him in your life can only ever bring you happiness and goodness; through highs and lows, sunshine and rain. And even snow.


End file.
